DE-A1-197 20 489 shows a baler for agricultural harvested crop with a station for withdrawing a band of enveloping material from a supply. The withdrawal station is provided with a brake arrangement operating on the principle of centrifugal force as a speed control arrangement, so that the enveloping material is under a predetermined tension during the wrapping of the cylindrical bale and the separating process.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that such an arrangement for the enveloping of a bale is very costly.